


Evil Author Day snippets

by eskimita



Category: Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, Supernatural, The Sentinel
Genre: Evil Author Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskimita/pseuds/eskimita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview of stories coming out this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NCIS/CM/The Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> None of these stories are complete. They are stories that I am writing this year. I will be posting the snippets as I finish editing them.

“Thank you again for coming.” Director Morrow opened the conference room door and ushered Dr. Spencer Reid and SSA Derek Morgan into the hallway, leading them towards the stairs. “I understand that this is a unique situation, but I appreciate the BAU sending someone to do this consult. I look forward to working with you both.”

Idly, Spencer registered that Morgan was continuing the pleasantries with Morrow, but his own mind had already focused in on the case the NCIS director had presented them with. He’d never consulted with another federal agency before, so this was a learning experience for him. The bureaucratic red tape involved with the consult alone was strangely fascinating to him. That didn’t even begin to cover the case itself. So focused was he on his own thoughts, Spencer failed to register another door opening in front of him until a woman’s voice called out.

“DiNozzo! We’re supposed to be briefing-” 

The woman was cut off with a low growl that had Spencer’s head snapping up, his eyes widening in surprise. No. This couldn’t be happening, not right now. He couldn’t possibly have found his Sentinel here. After seven years of searching, Spencer had figured that he wouldn’t find his Sentinel at all, much less at NCIS. Spencer snapped his shields as tightly around his emotions as possible as he reached behind him for Morgan, desperately grasping at the man’s sleeve and pulling him forward.

“Pretty boy, what’s wrong?” Morgan’s question had the Sentinel in front of Spencer growling again as he moved forward to pull the Guide away from the strange Sentinel standing next to him. Seeing the other man, understanding filled his eyes as Morgan pushed Spencer behind him and raised his hands, stopping the other Sentinel’s progress. “Stop. You can’t touch him right now.”   
“He’s my Guide. Get away from him.” The man glared at Morgan, prepared to push his way past the FBI agent. To keep a Sentinel from his Guide was unheard of, most Sentinels would never think to do it. Once they recognized their Guides, Sentinels were known to be extremely volatile if they were kept from bonding. “You have no right to keep me from him.”

“I’m not trying to keep you from him, man. You just can’t touch him here. He’s Class E.”   
The strange Sentinel staggered back in shock at hearing that, craning his neck so that he could see Spencer over Morgan’s shoulder. Even with his shields as tight as they could get without his entire Pride present, Spencer could feel the devastation and pain rolling off of the Sentinel. Bonding to a Class E Guide was always painful for the Sentinel, the emotional vulnerability required to earn the Guide’s trust left their shields down, unable to protect their senses. Spencer had never felt such emotional turmoil coming off another person, not even on cases. It was only his own emotional vulnerability that kept him from reaching out to center the other man.

After a long moment of watching the Sentinel battle with his instinct to grab Spencer and initiate the bond right there, the Sentinel nodded and stepped back. He forced a smile onto his face as he relaxed his body, assuming the most non-threatening position he could. “We’ll go to his territory then. Lead the way.”

“Not happening. I stay between you at all times. I’m not going to risk you touching him before he’s comfortable. You walk in front of us to the parking lot and then I’ll lead you to his apartment. Let’s go.” Morgan, like all of Spencer’s Pride, took the Guide’s protection seriously. He had a habit of keeping Spencer completely isolated from people regardless of their threat level, his protective instincts constantly in overdrive when around the young Guide. It had always made Spencer feel safe, like he hadn’t been since he was very young. Even now, when he should be irritated with Morgan for keeping him from the Sentinel driving his instincts insane, he couldn’t help but send grateful feelings down the Pride bond as he stayed hidden behind Morgan. Being near his Sentinel before he was comfortable would be disastrous for everyone nearby.

The Sentinel looked like he wanted to argue, like he wanted to push Morgan out of his way and grab Spencer without another word, but an older Sentinel stepped forward and smacked the back of his head, silencing anything he might have said. “Listen to him, DiNozzo. It’s the only way you’re going to be allowed to bond. A Class E Guide’s Pride won’t let anyone touch him outside of Pride territory.”

Green eyes closed as the Sentinel nodded his understanding to his Alpha, taking deep breaths as he dialed down his senses. When he could focus on something other than instinct, his back straightened and he nodded. “Right boss. I’ll lead the way to the cars.” Opening his eyes, the Sentinel held his hand out to Morgan, giving his most charming smile. “Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Who are you?”   
“SSA Derek Morgan,” Morgan tilted his head towards Spencer and smiled right back, allowing DiNozzo to see the Guide without moving from his protective position. “Pretty boy back there is Dr. Spencer Reid. FBI.”

DiNozzo nodded even as his Alpha muttered something about owing Fornell a drink. “It’s nice to meet you both. Now can we please get out of here before I lose control? I’m not the best at control in the first place.”

“Right. Let’s go.” Morgan wrapped his arm around Spencer’s shoulders and led the shocked Guide down the stairs and to the elevator, keeping himself between Spencer and DiNozzo. Uncomfortable with the thought of Spencer being so close to DiNozzo in an enclosed space, Morgan shoved the Guide into a corner, standing guard in front of him and gesturing for DiNozzo to stand as far from them as possible. When the other Sentinel growled, Morgan just shook his head. “Look dude, I know you’re his Sentinel. I’m not going to stop you from bonding him. But if Pretty Boy drops his shields at NCIS, the entire building will emotionally flatline. I doubt your boss wants to explain that to SecNav or the President. Until you’re safely locked in his apartment, you can’t touch him. It’s the safest way to do this.”

“He can flatline the entire building?” DiNozzo lifted an eyebrow, impressed. “Even Ducky can’t flatline the whole building and he’s level nine.”

“When I came online, I flatlined half of Henderson, Nevada.” Spencer’s voice cracked in the middle of his statement and he coughed to clear his throat. “If I was under enough stress, I could probably flatline the entire Navy Yard.”

DiNozzo managed to cover his shock with a quick chuckle. “Right. Avoiding Hulk sized flatlining is necessary. So we’ll go to your apartment. No touching until then. I can handle that.”

As the elevator pulled to a stop, DiNozzo exited and moved to the front door of the building, pushing them open to allow the other two to exit. Morgan and Spencer followed him to the parking lot and stopped at Morgan’s SUV. “Follow us. We’re going to the Lansburgh on 8th.”

DiNozzo nodded quickly and went to get in his own car, eager to begin bonding to his Guide. Over the hood of the SUV, Morgan grinned at Spencer, pulling out his keys. “Come on Pretty Boy, let’s get you bonded.”

*

In the car, Morgan pulled his phone out, dialing Hotch as he pulled out of the Navy Yard. Once Hotch picked up, he launched straight into an explanation. “Hey Hotch, there was a situation at NCIS. Reid found his Sentinel. We’re on our way to his apartment right now. Can you get JJ and Garcia over there to control any emotional backlash?”

"Reid found his Sentinel?" Morgan could easily detect the surprise in Hotch's voice, even with his hearing dialed back. "JJ and Garcia are on their way right now. I'll start filling out the bonding paperwork for Reid. You said that he found the Sentinel at NCIS. Was he an agent?"

"Yes," Morgan frowned over at Reid, who was frozen in the passenger seat, not even listening to the conversation. "Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. It looked like he was on Gibbs' team."

"I've heard of him. He'll be good for Spencer. How is Spencer taking this?"

As Spencer's Alpha Sentinel, Hotch was the one who would ultimately decide if they were going to let DiNozzo bond with Spencer, if they were going to trust him with the strongest and most fragile member of their team.

"He's in shock at the moment but his heartbeat is steady. He hasn't shied away from DiNozzo more than he would any other Sentinel. In fact, he seemed drawn to him. I think he recognized him just as strongly as DiNozzo did."

“When you get to Spencer's apartment, make him center himself before you let DiNozzo near him. He's not operating with full function right now, and you know that he would hate bonding without his full capacities.”


	2. NCIS/SPN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story begins when Tony is a cop in Philly and goes on through his time as Agent Afloat. For SPN, it starts pre-series, when Dean is 17, and goes through Dean's time in hell.

What are you doing, kid," Tony slowed his patrol car to a stop on the side of the road, flashing his lights at the kid standing outside the cemetery with his hands stuffed in the pockets of a ratty coat. Grabbing his mag light, Tony unbuckled and got out of the car, calm written all over his face. He snapped the light on and raised it to shine just to the left of the kid's face as he approached.   
"It's a bit late to be out for a walk, isn't it. You got anyone you're waiting for, kid?"

Dean could hear the car rolling up next to him, the flash of red and blue making him stop stock still. Shit. He debated the merits of breaking into a dead bolt, but after seeing that the guy was clearly built and could probably match his speed, his sighed, his shoulders drooping.    
He tucked his chin into his chest, squinting as the light shines on his face.    
"Sorry, Officer Friendly," he replied, lifting his chin to give him a smirk, "Didn't mean to be out past curfew or whatever. I'll get goin."

"You got some place to go, kid?" Now that he was closer, he could see how faded the kid's jeans were, how thin his shirt. On a cold night like this, the kid had to be freezing. "It's pretty cold outside. I can give you a ride. Wouldn't do for you to get sick."   
He ruled out prostitution by the kid's stance; most Philly prostitutes tried to flirt with him right off the bat, even when he was in uniform. This kid was probably homeless, a problem far too common in the city, and he looked like he could use a good meal.   
"Let me take you down to the station, buy you a burger. You can call anyone you might have from there."

Dean was caught off-guard by just how damn attractive the cop was- well, at least what he could see. All of the cops he'd run into in Philly were either old fat dudes or total creeps-or, y'know. Both.    
He shivered a little involuntarily at the cop's reminder of how cold it was out and just how not warm his jacket was. This guy was...nice. Nice meant one of two things in Dean's book- nosy or interested in something else. Neither of which would be any kind of good news.    
"That's real nice of you man," Dean said, inching away, "But, ah, I don't need any help. I'm good. Warm jacket, full stomach, all that, ah, jazz..." He turned away, his body coiled tight as he started to walk away, ready to sprint if he had to.

Tony flinched at the idea of the kid walking away. He was cute, Tony would admit, and this was the wrong part of town for a cute kid to be out alone, especially at night. He didn't want anything bad to happen to the kid, for more reasons than just because he was a cop. Something about this kid just drew Tony in.   
Sighing, he stepped a little closer, turning the flashlight off. "Wait kid," he started, "I get off in twenty. At least let me take you someplace warm, a youth hostel or something. There's no safe places to sleep around here."

He looked over his shoulder at the cop, biting his lip. He got off in twenty, was that him hitting on Dean? There was no way a dude like this was genuinely trying to help him. People don't do anything for free. Especially not cops.    
"I got a place to sleep," he said nervously, realizing that the cop moved closer, "I ain't causin trouble."    
He could see the cop probably wasn't gonna let him go, so he decided to go with plan b.    
He turned and ran like hell.

"Fuck," Tony shoved the light into his pocket and ran after the kid, cursing the decision to work anywhere north of Miami, especially with his bum knee. In cold like this, he was just a little slower than he would like to be. He reached out and grabbed the kid's shoulder, pulling him back into his chest. Damn but the kid had muscle.    
"Hey, no need to run. You aren't in trouble, kid. I just want to help you out."

Dean thrashed in the cop's tight grip, giving up after a few seconds. The guy was strong, and he really didn't want to piss him off- he knew his ass was grass if he got in trouble for assaulting a police officer- shit, Dad left him at a damn youth work farm for stealing some food. He'd probably let them throw his ass in jail for good if he did anything worse.    
"Yeah, that's what they always say," he hissed as he tried one more time to escape his grip before just letting the guy hold him there, "Guess there's nothin I can do."   
It could've been worse- the guy didn't tackle him or get a few shots, and he didn't slap any cuffs on him yet, so maybe he could sweet talk the guy.    
"Nice grip," he said, "So, uh, you get off in 20? Maybe we can just, ah, skip the whole ride downtown..."

Now he flirts with me. Tony shook his head as he led the kid to the car, opening the back door so he could get in.   
"Just because I told you that you aren't in trouble doesn't mean you can flirt your way out of this. Hasn't anyone ever done anything nice for you?" He closed the door behind the kid and got in the driver's seat, turning towards his apartment. "What's your name anyhow? I can't keep calling you kid all night. Especially not if I'm letting you crash on my couch."   
He wasn't sure when he had decided that the kid was staying with him, but he had. It seemed inhumane, leaving a kid that young on the street when he had a perfectly good couch the guy could sleep on. It wasn't like the kid could rob him blind either, everything personal or valuable was locked away in storage.   
"Just crash on my couch and I'll let you go in the morning."

Hasn't anyone ever done anything nice for you?   
Well, that was a kick in the teeth. Other than Sam and Bobby and Pastor Jim, he could count on one hand the times that people had done nice things for him.    
"No," he said simply, sliding in the back. He watched the cop's fave in the rearview mirror, actually getting a good look at him.    
Goddamn, he was hot. Like, really fucking hot. He squirmed a little, unused to the idea of someone being nice, someone taking care of him, even if it was just a couch.    
"M'names Rob," he said, leaning forward and hooking his fingers in the grate that separated him from the cop, "You ain't just playin me, right? You're not gonna take me in and make me call my..." He stopped, deciding not to give this guy any ideas.    
"So, you got a name that goes with those strong arms and shiny badge, Officer Friendly?"

Tony didn't miss how the kid, Rob, stopped himself in mid-sentence, but he wasn't about to push the subject. Who was he to judge if the kid had a shitty relationship with his dad.   
"DiNozzo," he stated as he picked up his comm to clock out with dispatch. Normally he wouldn't drive his beat car home but he'd walked in to work anyhow, "and I'm not taking you in. I'm taking you to my place. I'll feed you and you can sleep it off. You can leave first thing, for all I care, as long as you're off the streets tonight."   
He glanced back in the mirror, staring into the kid's eyes for a few precious seconds before forcing his gaze back to the road. If he wasn't a cop... Well there was no point in fantasizing about a kid he wasn't going to touch.

"DiNozzo, huh?" Dean remarked, "I almost prefer Officer Friendly."    
He made eye contact with DiNozzo in the mirror for what felt like a split second, but it felt like Dean had just been struck by lightning. He prided himself on being able to read people pretty well, and in those few seconds he figured out a few things.   
1\. DiNozzo knew he gave him a fake name.    
2\. He wasn't gonna trick him.    
And 3. He thought Dean was, at the very least, cute.    
He puffed his cheeks out, letting out a sigh and tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the grate, looking at DiNozzo's profile curiously. He wasn't really intimidated by the guy, didn't get any bad vibes. And he was hot. Really, really hot. And he smelled amazing. Dean wondered what it would be like to kiss him, feel that solid chest....   
Yeah. He was gonna get some of that tonight- fuck the no cops rule. Besides, he owed the guy. No better way to show gratitude than with his mouth.    
"Soooo, DiNozzo," he said with a cheeky smile, "You got a lady at home? Wouldn't wanna cause any trouble with Mrs. DiNozzo..."

Tony snorted and shook his head. "No Mrs. DiNozzo. I wouldn't want to take all this away from the ladies of the world."    
He turned into the parking garage of his building, pointedly ignoring the fact that the kid had upped his flirting game. He wasn't going to take advantage of a kid who needed someone to help him instead of taking advantage of him. It didn't matter how sexy those lips were, or how Tony would normally jump on that. The kid needed someone safe.   
"You want something to eat?"

Yeah, he caught onto Dean's flirting, but he hadn't called him out. Just a remark about the ladies, which Dean could tell was pretty damn pointless. He liked the ladies too- didn't mean he didn't like a lil bump'n'grind with a dude.    
But he couldn't help himself- as hot as the guy was, Dean kinda liked him for more than that. Most guys would've pulled over by now and gotten straight to brass tacks, but this guy seemed serious about letting him sleep on his couch, and now he was offering to feed him. It was...nice.    
"Hell yeah."   
Dean wasn't one to turn down food at any time- he hadn't eaten since yesterday, and he knew that food, like kindness, didn't come around too often, and not without a price.    
"I, ah, don't have any money, though."

"Didn't ask for money, Rob, I asked if you were hungry. I'm being nice to you kid, don't question it." Tony parked the car and killed the engine, unbuckling and opening his door. "Come on kid, I'll make burgers."   
He climbed out of the car and opened the backdoor, holding out his hand to help the kid out. He wasn't going to take advantage of the kid's flirting, he swore, no matter how much he wanted to see if the kid was as muscular as he seemed.   
"I probably even have some beer, if you want."

Dean couldn't help the flush that creeped across his face at the emphasis DiNozzo put on the fake name, leaning away from the grate and slouching down in the seat. He didn't really know why, bit he almost felt guilty for lying to the guy.    
He looked up as he opened the door and offered a hand to help him out, and Dean bit back a laugh.    
"And they say chivalry is dead," he joked, taking his hand and pulling himself out of the car, "Offering me beer? You trying to get me drunk?" He teased, raising an eyebrow, "Beer and a burger. I ain't gonna say no to that, Chief."

Tony led the kid up the stairs to his fifth floor apartment, unlocking the door and disarming the security system. He tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter before pointing through the open bedroom door.   
"Only have one bathroom, but you're free to use it. I'll get dinner started. Don't touch my movies."   
Turning to the fridge, he removed the hamburger meat he'd been flavoring all day, setting it on the counter so he could wash up. He pointedly ignored the voice in the back of his head that reminded him that this was the first time he'd invited anyone over. It didn't mean anything. He just wanted to help the kid out.

Dean followed DiNozzo up the stairs and into the apartment, wanting to know his way when he ditched out after the guy was asleep. He followed DiNozzo's finger pointing at the small bathroom, nodding.    
"Nice digs," he remarked, leaning down to look at his movie collection. There wasn't much that Dean had even heard of, let alone interested in him, "Don't worry. Your taste in movies is ancient."   
He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and immediately rummaging through the mirrored cabinet above the sink. Shaving stuff, cologne, ibuprophin...nothing good. He sighed, closing it quietly and sitting down on the toilet. He was having second thoughts about this whole thing-but the smell of food and the reminder of just how damn nice the cop had been was enough to stave off the doubt.    
He came out, stripping off his jacket and dropping it on the couch, leaning against the wall.    
"Can I get that beer?"

"Help yourself. They're in the fridge." Tony flipped a burger, glancing over at the kid for a brief moment. I am not checking him out. "My taste in movies is not ancient. It's educated. There's a difference there that someone as young as you could never understand. Grab the cheese, would you?"   
He reached up and grabbed a plate for the burgers, setting it on the counter. "Put cheese on those in about five minutes. I'm going to go get out of this uniform."

Dean opened the fridge, grabbing a beer for them both, setting one on the counter before grabbing the cheese like he was told. This was...nice.    
"Educated, old, whatever," he said with a devilish smirk, "Don't take too long, Chief."   
He put the cheese on the burgers, taking another slice and stuffing it in his mouth quickly, horking it down. Well, that felt better, and now, he could get down to business.    
He walked back towards the bedroom, hoping that he maybe left the door open, at least a little.

Tony's first stop in his room was to drop his gun and badge into his gun safe by the bed, twisting the lock quickly before straightening up and moving over to his closet. Unbuttoning his shirt while he pulled out a hanger, he took a moment to scratch at his chest before shrugging the shirt off and hanging it up, pants following. Normally, if he was home alone, he would go back out in just his boxers and undershirt, but with a kid there, he had to be more decent.   
He pulled an old Ohio state practice jersey on and grabbed some sweats, carrying them into the bathroom to take care of business before dinner. After he had finished and washed up, he splashed some water on his face, refusing to look at the man in the mirror, the man who had brought the most tempting piece of jailbait he'd ever seen home.   
"I am so fucked."


	3. NCIS/Hawaii Five-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a snippet of my NaNoWriMo project. Originally, I was going to do a completely different story, but my muse was not cooperative, so instead I will be doing this one.

“Steven, I am on vacation. What could possibly be so important that you are calling me while I am on vacation, with my daughter, who I hardly ever get time alone with? Please, explain to me why you thought that it was acceptable to interrupt my precious time with Gracie when we aren’t even in Hawai’i.”

“Danny,” Steve’s low tenor came across the line, tense with some stress that Danny didn’t want to contemplate at the moment. “We’ve been tracking cases across the country that have connections to Wo Fat’s network. There was a hit a few hours ago in D.C. I know that you’re on vacation but I need you to go help NCIS. There was a murder on the shipyard and the sailor was connected to Wo Fat. I need you to brief the MCRT on everything we know about Wo Fat, help them catch him if you can.”

Danny sighed as he watched Gracie run up the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. When he’d brought Gracie down to D.C. for a week, he’d planned on showing her the museums, the monuments, all the greatness of their nation’s capital. The last thing he planned to do was spend his time on the Navy Yard, briefing an NCIS team on the second biggest pain in his ass. Still, if there was a chance to catch Wo Fat, Danny would do it. He wanted the bastard behind bars as much as Steve did. “Alright. I’ll brief them, but Gracie’s going to have to come with me. Ma decided not to make the trip to D.C. Call ahead and let them know we’re on our way.”

“Already taken care of. Oh, and Danny? Be careful. This team has a reputation of not liking outsiders. They might be a bit hostile.”

“I can handle myself, Steven. You just worry about Hawai’i. Leave the mainland to me. Rest assured that we will be discussing the meaning of vacation when I get back, though Steven. You need to learn when it is acceptable to demand I work and when to leave me alone. Don’t think I’ll be forgetting either. I’ve had this trip planned for months.”

“Whatever you say, Danno. Aloha.”

“Yeah, whatever. Aloha, Steve.”

Danny hung up the phone, stuffing it into his pocket as he jogged up the steps to catch up to Gracie. “Hey Monkey, how would you like to see the Navy Yard? It’s a very special place. Uncle Steve got us in. Maybe we can even see some ships.”

Gracie, genius child that she was, gave him a shrewd look as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a sweet hug. “You have to go to work, don’t you, Danno? It’s okay. I like going to work with you.”

“And that,” Danny hefted her up on his hip, keeping his arm snug behind her back as he moved towards the parking lot, “is why you are absolutely the best child in the history of the world. No child could ever be better than you, Gracie, did you know that? You blow them all out of the water.”

“I love you too, Danno.”

 

“What’ve we got, people?” Gibbs breezed into the Squad Room, coffee in one hand, jacket in the other. It was unseasonably warm outside, something the entire MCRT had taken note of. From where he was sitting on McGee’s desk, Tony couldn’t help but think that the weather would help to make his boss just that much more ornery. Gibbs was always more sullen when it warmed up.

“Seaman Second Class James Norito,” McGee hastened to stand up from his chair, grabbing the clicker and indicating towards the screen beside him, “25 years old, born to Patrick Norito and Hana Yoshi while his father was stationed in Tokyo. His service record is spotless, no reprimands to report. When we dug into his personal life, we found something interesting though.” The picture on the screen changed to a Chinese man in his mid-40’s. “Norito has connections to this man, Wo Fat. He’s-”

“Wanted for human trafficking, drug smuggling, weapons trafficking, murder, extortion, you name it, boss. He was on the radar for Hawai’i’s supreme task force, the Five-0, but they lost track of him about a year ago. The man’s got a rap sheet longer than anything I’ve ever seen, and he’s been completely under the radar until a few years ago when Five-0 connected him to the Yakuza.”   
“That’s not strictly true,” a short blonde man walked into the Squad Room, leading a beautiful little girl of about eight. He glanced at the picture on the screen before turning to face Gibbs, holding out his hand. “Danny Williams. I’m with Five-0. I’ve been on the Wo Fat case since the beginning.” Gibbs reached out and shook Williams’s hand, gesturing for the man to continue speaking. “Wo Fat was on one man’s radar before we discovered his seedy life. John McGarrett knew what he was up to and confronted him and the Governor about it. Weeks later, McGarrett was killed. That was when Wo Fat brought his criminal empire out of hiding.”

“What else can you tell us about him?” Ever to the point, Gibbs cut through the background on Wo Fat, only interested in what his team needed to know to catch the man.

“He's slippery,” Danny looked up from where he'd been helping Grace get settled. “We've been close to catching him a few times, but he always manages to slip away. The man has connections everywhere, has keys to practically every prison. Nothing holds him for long. To catch him, you're going to need to be on the very top of your game. I can give you some pointers, if you want them.”


End file.
